


Unrequited Love Support Group

by Hynessofdoom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, These guys need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: When Dipper is feeling down about Wendy again, Mabel reccomends him something that may cheer him up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 12





	Unrequited Love Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Let me now if you like this, and i could try to continue it somehow

Dipper Pines had a lot on his mind, Gideon had blown the shack to bits and they saved the day and all that, but he had something else on his mind. Dipper wasn't exactly new to crushes and crushing, but Wendy had made his heart palpitations seemingly more noticeable to everyone around them, but he knew they weren't meant to be. Not that they weren't friends of that Wendy was with another guy, but she just thought of Dipper as just a friend, and that crushed him. He stared off into the night for a minute before hearing a thud.

“KNOCKY KNOCKY, DIPPER LET ME IN”, Yelled Mabel banging on the door demanding she be let in. Dipper didn't exactly want to deal with crazy right now and wanted her gone lickity split. “Mabel, leave me alone, I'm giving myself heart surgery”. As soon as it left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“Ohhh”, Mabel started to jeer, “This about Wendyyyyyy, i see”

Dipper was flustered by this jeer, “What do you want Mabel”

“Well”, she began, “I found a card for a support group for Broken Hearted loners, you have problems dealing with rejection and they talk about Unrequited love, it’s the perfect place for you to vent about Wendy all you want”

Dipper’s interest peaked, he always wanted to be with someone who really knew how he felt, this may be his opportunity. Dipper turned to open the door, “Can i see the card Mabel?”, he asked with curiosity. 

“OH SURE YOU CAN BROTHER OF MINE”, she said all so quietly while handing the card, “ITS ALL YOURS”, she screamed sending Stan into a jolt. 

“Thanks..” motioned Dipper before Stan’s yapping cut her off, “WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU KIDS YAPPING ABOUT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE”, he then piped down, “What’s this you got kid”, he said motioned towards Dipper. Dipper’s brow continued to sweat, as Stan picked the card from his hand, “Support group for victims of unrequited love, ooh, someone’s getting mushy about his feelings”, he said while prodding Dipper with his elbows.

“So, can I go”, Dipper asked his Uncle. “Oh sure you can”, motioned Stan, just don't be so mushy when you come back.

Dipper went out into the woods towards the tree he was told to go to, of course it was just a tree. ‘Huh’, Dipper thought, what if I pushed this rock. He moved his hand to press on the rock and the Tree gave way to a slide. 

Dipper fell screaming on to the slide but stopped when he saw the all the stars lining the side of the tunnel. It was a beautiful site to be sure, but he wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He did recognize some of the stars and planets and didnt for others. While he saw Betlleguese and Sirius, he also saw Robot Planet, Robot Mimas and A Hamburger planet. When he arrived out of the tunnel, he was on the floor with the other members.

“Come, take a seat”, said A Girl in a scout uniform with Black hair. As he went to take a seat he also saw, 

Pink Anthropomorphic Hedgehog with a red dress.

Bald Monk boy with Arrow on his head, and also not wearing a shirt.

He did see two normal people dressed in normal clothes, a girl with a blouse, a red hat and long black leggings, and a black haired boy with a Hoodie and Jeans, he almost looked like younger Robbie. He took a seat between the two.

“Welcome to the Support Group For Victims of Unrequited Love or SGFVOUL for short, my name is Isabella Garcia Shaperio”, said The Girl in Scouts uniform, “and i am the founder of this establishment”. She continued, “You must be knew around here, everyone introduce yourselves, she pointed at The Hedgehog, “Amy, you go first”.

“Hello my name is Amy Rose, and i am a victim of unrequited love”

Then the other girl went next.

“Hello my name is Serena and i am a victim of unrequited love”

It was Dipper’s turn to go. He awkwardly shambled to stand up and said abruptly.

“Hello My name is Dipper Pines and i am a victim of unrequited love, did i say that right”

“Yes you did”, said the Boy next to him, who stood up next, and then he said “And My name is Marco and i am a victim of Unrequited love”.

It was the Monk’s turn to stand, “Hello, my name is Avatar Aang, and I am a victim of unrequited love”.

Dipper saw a radiant of diverse personalities standing before him, and decided that he shouldn't wait to tell his story so they could tell theirs.

Isabella motioned to start the proceedings, “So, who wants to go first””, she asked.

Only Dipper’s hand shot up at the question

Everyone was surprised and taken back, when they started and they were new, no one wanted to go first, this was the first new guy who wanted to go first.

Dipper stood up, “May i uhh, share my experiences first, i mean if that’s ok with you gys..”

“Go right ahead”, motioned Isabella to Dipper as he began to speak.

“So uhh '', he was nervous, “There is this girl, and she is a bit old for me”.

“Define a bit old”, Marco interjected, wanting to know the details as he waited with a smirk.

“About 3, she’s 15 and i’m 12, like she goes to High School now, and i'm not even done with Middle School”, Dipper answered to the question. “And we both like the same things and i think we'd be great together, but she just wants to be friends”, he continued but then was interrupted, this time by Aang.

“And how long have you known her, and when did this crush start.

“Uhh since the day we met”, Dipper said limply, before everyone shot a glance at him.

“This is a bizarre and now downright creepy coincidence” said Isabella, “but at the same time it’s kind of endearing”.

“Yeah, when i woke up in the Iceberg, Katara was the first thing i saw”

“And what did you say, Captain America”, Marco jaunted.

“Will you go penguin sledding with me”, Aang said, “I really wanted to do it at the time”

“I mean, when I first saw Sonic, I ran right after him”, said Amy, “He was fast”.

“Ash found me in the forest all alone, it was sooooo romantic”, Serena swooned, before everyone scowled at her. “What”.

“I mean…When i first met Star she sucked my room into a black hole, and i was pretty mad about that”, Marco said, “but when Ludo showed up, that was a bonding experience.”

“The secrets of love are very strange”, mused Aang, “The monks always told me love was a mystery stranger than anything you'll ever see”.

“It’s Mysterious ways have been driving me crazy,'' said Dipper.

“Hey, it’s been driving all of us crazy”, said Isabella, “I mean, i've been going into Phineas’s yard for like 5 years now, just to see what he was doing, and he still hasn't got the hint yet, and i've been quite overt about it”.

“So anyway”, Dipper started, “Can i finish”

“Of course you can”, said Marco, “Please do”.

“And i don't want to be just friends and i want to be more, but i don't think she wants to be”

“Don’t They all”, quips Isabele before looking off into the Distance.

There was silence, but not of awkwardness, but of understanding. Everyone in this room had an understanding about feelings not returned and the awkwardness of being stuck up on a crush. They all felt the sting of rejection. They all felt deflated and dejected due to the people they admire and love not returning the favor. They all understood they were victims of Love unrequited. They finally had found their own kind, and on that note, they would leave.

“Allright, Meeting dismissed”, barked Isabela as they all turned to leave.

Only Dipper and Marco were left alone. 

“I’m finally so happy to meet someone from out of town”, said Marco, “I've never exactly been the most extroverted kid, but when Star showed up, she rocked my whole world to the point, where she was my whole world”. “I'm just so happy to meet you”.

Dipper patted his new friend Marco on the back, “Hey i’m happy to see you too, you don't mind if you could, give me your number”

“Yah no problem bud”.

“But”, Marco began turning away, “I need advice”.

“Ask away buddy”.

“So you know crazy, Dipper, I’m new to this whole magic thing, but Star is just so crazy and wonderful and how do i be with her”.

Dipper mulled over the question and thought about his own experiences in the Falls. Gnomes, Dreams, Gideon, it was all a wild ride, but through it all,he was himself and everyone still loved him for the loveable goofball he was. He knew what to say.

“Hey man, don't change, if you just are yourself, people will always love you the way you are”.  
Marco was smiling, “thanks buddy, but i gotta go know, it’s getting late, but thanks for sticking around”

“No problem buddy”, and once they parted they went back through the slides.

Dipper would sleep easy tonight, knowing that he had a friend he could talk too, well, if he could sleep, as Mabel was still cuddling Waddles just a bit too loudly.


End file.
